Fire Nation Palace
by I'll Do It Later
Summary: What would happen if Ursa found Katara at her doorstep? A lot. Katara is raised alongside Azula and Zuko as their "sibling." But when they get banished, will Zuko be able to find his "sister" again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The wind was loud and strong, it wasn't the kind of weather that the fire nation usually endured. Rain fell in wet, fat drops, and the trees swayed in the wind, making snapping sounds that would worry any passerby. Water flowed off the roofs of the houses and fell onto the roads, making the whole village wet. It was so cold that it was a miracle that the rain hadn't turned into snow, which was something the fire nation hadn't gotten in hundreds of years.

An infant's cry rang out into the whistling wind, but it was quickly muffled by the crackling of lightning. Thunder boomed in the distance, which only made the small baby wail louder. The poor child was soaked down to the bone, the basket and blanket she was provided did little to shelter her from the weather. The quickly weaved basket that was holding the newborn was placed at the steps of the Fire Lord's castle, in hopes that someone of the royal family would find her.

The Fire Lady Ursa woke to the sound of her children crying. Or at least, she thought it was her children. The more she focused on the noise she began to realize the cry was shriller than Azula's and Zuko rarely cried anymore. She propped herself up from her bed and shivered. _Why is it so cold?_ She thought as she sparked a small flame on her palm for light and warmth. Her feet made soft thuds as she walked against the cool tile. The crying continued, and she felt herself grow more and more worried. She stopped in Zuko and Azula's room just to check on them.

Azula was curled up into a ball, there was no sweet smile on her face like most children her age had when they were asleep. Instead she wore a smirk, and it chilled Ursa to her bone. She turned her flame towards her son, who was sprawled into a strange position. He looked like a turtle, his legs tucked into his tummy and his arms spread out to his sides. His mouth was open in an O shape, and his small even breaths could easily be heard. Ursa smiled at him, he reminded her of her father.

She turned away from the door and continued to investigate the seemingly non-existent crying. The sound rung through the walls, and Ursa could not pinpoint the origin. She searched every corridor, even the throne room for the owner of the sound, but could not find one. She even searched the servant's wing, in case a servant gave birth. She felt her flame sputter out, and in her confusion, felt herself walking to the front door.

The wails of an infant could clearly be heard then, and Ursa knew it was a child in distress. She tilted her head side ways and listened.

Left.

She turned left and began to walk with purpose down the endless halls. The cries got louder and louder, and the front door came into view. Ursa raised an eyebrow and pushed the door open, exposing herself to the elements.

Her hair slapped her face as the wind continued to rage on, and her nightgown seemed all too thin as she shivered against the cold air. It bit into her skin and she rubbed her arms to warm herself. She looked down at the steps, and a basket came into view. It was poorly made, and falling apart now that it was in the rain. An ornament of some kind was tied on the handle, but no, as Ursa began to observe it closely, she realized it was a necklace. She untied it quickly and saw it was a dark blue choker necklace with a pendant placed in the middle. The pendant was carefully carved into the symbol of the water tribe, and it appalled Ursa at its raw beauty. She turned it in her hand, surprised to find something was engraved on the back.

 _Katara_

 _The Last of her Kind_

Ursa furrowed her eyebrows at the note, but as she saw the pendant again, it all clicked. She remembered in school how they told her that the last few Fire Lords besieged the Southern Tribe and wiped out all the benders. _The last waterbender of the Southern Tribe,_ she thought, _I must keep her safe. I'll tell Ozai that she is a non-bender I found on the streets._ She searched the area as if she'd find the parents, but no such luck. She looked down at the dripping infant wrapped in the moth-eaten blanket.

She swayed her back and forth, smiling at her. "Hello Katara," she said gently. The baby cooed in return. She had tousled brown hair and dark skin, and that chubby look newborns have. Ursa took the necklace and tucked it into her nightgown. And, as she picked up the basket and Katara, she walked back inside, closing the door behind her.

She bounced the infant up and down. "What am I going to do with you, baby girl? How can I deal with two two year olds and a baby? Ozai will be most displeased that you're not a boy. He clearly does not want my son to be the heir, and I would not trust Azula with the power a crown can bring." She smiled at Katara fondly. "Maybe you can steer her in the right direction? And give my Zuko some company while you're at it. She hates him, that's one thing that's for sure. He'll be lonely with only servants to keep him company.

"Azula summoned her first flame yesterday, oh, how it scared me. So quick. Ozai taught her, and by the way most firebenders bend today, it's so sad a child her age could carry such anger. My Zuko, I hope he becomes a fine young man. But his jealousy towards his sister is immeasurable." Katara cooed and reached for Ursa's nose. Ursa sighed. "You listen so well, I forgot that you don't even understand a word in saying."

She carried Katara to her children's room and set her down next to Zuko. Zuko's steady breathing stopped, and Ursa's breath caught. The young child sat up and rubbed his eyes, his disheveled black hair almost made the Fire Lady laugh. His gold eyes swept over the room, he scowled at Azula's sleeping form but his eyes softened at the sight of his mother. He looked down beside him, his eyebrows furrowed as he saw a stranger in his crib. "Mommy? What is _that_?" He asked, pointing at Katara, his face screwed up into an expression that Ursa can only liken to disgust.

"That's your sister, Zuko," Ursa whispered, as to not wake Azula. He shook his head. "No it's not. That's my sister." He pointed a chubby finger towards his sleeping sister.

"She's your new sister," Ursa replied softly.

Zuko glared at Katara. "She's ugly," he scrunched up his nose, "Put her in Azu's crib." He shied away from the sleeping infant.

"I can't," Ursa whispered, "I..." It hurt her to say those words, "I don't trust her, Zuko. I need you to protect Katara while I go talk to daddy, okay?" Zuko nodded, and yawned. He curled up next to the baby, and his small arms engulfed the newborn, as if to shield her from the world.

Ursa looked at her son affectionately. She leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "Protect her with your life, little Prince." She straightened up and swept away to find her husband. It was still late; Ursa guessed the Fire Lord was still in bed. She walked quietly down the halls, only to be stopped by a voice.

"Ursa."

The Fire Lady turned around abruptly, and was met with the cruel face of her husband. He wasn't exactly bad looking, but she was thankful her children didn't look like him. His hair was up in the usual hairstyle, his lips were pursed. "I was about to call for a search party. The servants said that they hadn't seen you. Nor have the guards." He reached out and caressed Ursa's face. "I worry about you, Ursa. I love you. Don't leave me like that, please. Tell me, where were you?" Ursa looked at him, her expression completely neutral. Ozai sighed. "Is this about Azula again?"

 _Somewhat_ , Ursa thought. She shook her head anyway. "No, it's not. I heard a noise and I woke, thinking that it was Azula, or maybe Zuko. But... I found a non-bender's child on the edge of the streets. That's why they couldn't find me. You needn't worry, I'm fine now."

Ozai raised an eyebrow, not quite believing his wife. "Ok then. Is it a girl or boy? How old is it? _Where_ is it?"

"She has a name," Ursa said emotionlessly, "Katara. It was written on a note that was placed in the basket where I found her." She fidgeted with the necklace as she lied to her husband's face.

Ozai raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Okay, then. Where is _Katara_?" Ursa's eyes fell to the floor. "She's with Zuko and Azula right now. They're asleep. Can you wait until morning?" Ozai looked at her sadly and lifted her gaze by placing his fingers under her chin. "Ursa...how many times do I have to tell you...I love you."

 _You are incapable of loving_ , Ursa thought sadly. "I don't want this divide between us. We have three children now. They need both of us. They can't have a busy Fire Lord as a father and a checked out mother." Ursa nodded. "Now, come on, let's go to bed."

Zuko slept soundly, but Katara didn't. She fidgeted in the crib, her cloth she was swaddled in was highly uncomfortable. She cried out, but no one came. She wailed louder, and that woke both Zuko and Azula up. Azula rubbed her eyes. "Zuzu you little baby, stop your whining."

"Not me," Zuko said. He looked towards the child he held in his arms. "Shhh, quiet. Uhh...shut up? You are my sunshine...?" Zuko tried to comfort her but he failed miserably. Azula lifted herself up from the crib and covered her ears. "Shut her up or _I'm_ going to cry!"

"Katara I need you to be quiet," Zuko said. Katara's wails got a little quieter, but not by much. "Pwetty pwease?" Zuko asked desperately. Katara cried indefinitely, and soon Azula joined her. A servant by the name of Huna walked in, and calmed Katara down, though she was clearly confused who the strange baby was. She attempted to comfort Azula, but Azula would not buy it. She pounded her fists against the poor girl's chest and screamed for 'daddy.'

"Hush little baby..." Huna said, bouncing Azula up and down. "I...want...daddy!" Azula screamed. Huna set her down in the crib, and, shaking her head, left the room.

"Calm down, Azu," Zuko chirped.

"Finawy, she shut up," Azula said, glaring at baby Katara. Zuko placed his hands on her ears protectively. "Don't talk about her like that," he scowled at Azula.

She rolled her eyes. "Zuzu, always the softie." "I'm not soft!" Zuko objected. "Yes you are," Azula said in a singsong voice. "Leave me alone!" Zuko said angrily, "And leave Katara alone, too!"

That was the first time, and definitely not the last, that he defended himself and his new sister from Azula.

 **A/N: So what did you think? I wrote this about two years ago, and only now have I discovered it...**

 **This used to be in my "Scrapped Stories" folder, but I thought this was an interesting Zutara story, so I thought that I should try it out.**

 **Tell me if I should continue writing this in the reviews or Private Messages, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **4 years later**

"Zuko wait up!" Katara giggled as they ran through the castle gardens, bending practice forgotten. "You're gonna have to catch me!" Zuko said playfully, and sped up. Katara willed her already burning legs to run faster. But a four year old can only do so much. She felt her legs come to a halt, and her upper body lost balance and with a loud _oomph_! she fell to the ground. Pain shot through her limbs, and a dull pain throbbed in her chest. Her heartbeat echoed in her head as she attempted to lift herself up.

"Ughhh..."

"Katara!" She heard footsteps pounding quickly towards her as she tried to get up again. "Katara! Are you alright?" Zuko looked down at her, worry evident in his eyes. Sometimes Katara felt like Zuko was more of a father than Ozai, because the Fire Lord had no reason to keep her, since she was a non-bender. Zuko was always there with her, always supporting her when she tried to summon fire. And when Katara took dance lessons with the finest teacher in the land, Zuko was there when she felt too scared and nervous to perform in front of her teacher, who would scold Katara profusely.

He was her best friend, and she was his. "Katara, please answer me!" Zuko said desperately, shaking her shoulder. She opened her bright blue eyes and looked into his golden ones.

"I'm okay," she said. He shook his head profusely, almost undoing his hairdo. "No you're not. Come on, take my hand." He reached out to her, and, with all his strength, he pulled her up.

Katara felt an unfamiliar ache in her side, and almost fell, but Zuko held her up. He picked her up, and carried her to a nearby pond. "Zuko, stop, you're hurting yourself," Katara said. Zuko shook his head, despite the fact that his face was distorted from the strain on his muscles and that sweat dripped from his forehead. He laid her gently on a bench near the water and Katara stared at her reflection.

Her hair was brown and wavy, so different the people from town. Her eyes were a bright electrifying blue, unlike the traditional gold. Her skin was dark, which separated Katara from the rest of her family. "I'm so ugly," she said angrily, swiping at her reflection in the water. "No you're not," Zuko said sternly.

"Look at me!" Katara said, pointing at her face. "I'm nothing like Ursa, or Ozai, or even _you_!"

"So?" Zuko stated matter-of-factly, "That doesn't mean you aren't pretty. You just look different. You're still my sister.

"You're still Ursa and Ozai's daughter. Who cares if you look different? It's what makes you _you_ , Katara. I'm different too, you know. I still only have five forms memorized. Azula has fourteen! Sometimes I feel like a disappointment," Zuko ranted. Katara scooted towards him and wrapped her small arms around him. "You are as much of a disappointment as I am ugly."

"But you're beautiful," Zuko said. Katara nodded against his shoulder. "Exactly."

"What's going on here, love birds?" Azula said, smirking.

Katara scrunched up her nose. "Azula, that's disgusting. He's my brother." Zuko nodded in agreement.

Azula looked at her nails. "Right. Because you look so alike. I bet that mother had an affair and then had you. I bet you're an illegitimate child." Katara glared at her sister as Zuko shot up.

"Shut up! She's as legitimate as the both of us! You have no right to speak to a princess that way!" He said furiously. Azula rolled her eyes. "Stupid idiot, I _am_ a princess," she said.

Katara's glare only deepened. "Stop talking or I'm telling mom," she threatened. "Oh, yeah, I'm so scared of _Mom_ ," Azula said in a mocking tone.

"Now Azula, is this the appropriate way to treat your brother and sister?" Ursa asked, walking towards them. Azula rolled her eyes and turned to her mother. "No, mom, it isn't."

"Well then," Ursa said, "maybe you shouldn't treat them in a way that is not appropriate. Now run along, Azula."

She sat on the bench, next to Zuko and Katara. "Did you memorize any more forms today, Zuko?"

Zuko nodded. "Uh huh. Only one though," his shoulders slumped, "Azula memorized three."

Ursa rubbed her son's back. "Oh baby, you can't compare yourself to your sister in everything you do. It'll only set you up for failure." Zuko sighed. "But I already am a failure, and you know that."

Katara shook her head. "Remember what I said, Zuko."

Ursa smiled at the Fire Prince kindly. "You are not a failure, my baby, you are a success."

She looked at Katara. "You are getting prettier and prettier each day, my child. Tell me, how are your dance lessons? Is Hama teaching you well?"

Katara opened her mouth to speak but Zuko interrupted her. "Hama likes to scold her relentlessly, even when she's doing it right. Last week, she said, 'Perfect, but not perfect enough'," he rolled his eyes. "We need to get her a new teacher, mom."

Ursa laughed, her eyes twinkling. "You're her brother, not her legal guardian, Zuko. You needn't worry about her well being so much. Leave that to Ozai and I."

"He doesn't care about her well being," Zuko grumbled.

"But I do. Now go on and get ready for dinner. Make yourselves presentable for the Fire Lord is joining us."

"Okay...he joins us every day," Katara said, confused. Zuko grabbed her hand and dragged her to his room. "Come on, Kat, we have to hurry! Ozai hates it when we're late!"

Katara stumbled after him. "Slow down!" He nodded, and they slowed down.

They arrived at his room, and Zuko threw his robes on hastily. He tied his hair up and turned to Katara. "Pleeease?" He begged her. She giggled and nodded, and wrapped his ponytail. She placed his crown at the very top of his head. "There," she said, smiling. She put on her robes much slower than Zuko, and tied two parts of her hair as a crown back to her small bun, and placed her crown. She left some hair over her shoulder to frame her face. "Okay, I'm ready," she said to Zuko. The prince nodded and waved for her to follow.

They ran through the halls, weaving through the servants; they were so careless they caused a poor girl to drop a platter full of food. But, being the young children they were, they just kept running. The rest of the family were sitting at the table, waiting patiently as they burst through the room, in a fit of giggles. Ursa smiled at the image of her son and the waterbender, though no one knew why they were laughing. Azula watched with envy, and stared at her food as they sat down.

"Ah, my _other_ children, what a pleasure it is to see you have finally come for dinner," Ozai said. Zuko and Katara inclined their heads towards him.

"Daddy and I were just talking about our bending lessons Zuko. You might want to tune yourself out, Katara, you wouldn't understand, seeing as you're a non-bender," Azula smirked at the glaring four year old, "Our teacher is a fool. He teaches us the lame way of firebending."

"No he's not!" Zuko defended him, "He teaches us through forms, you shouldn't question an elder!"

"Silence Zuko!" Ozai roared, "Azula is better than you, and you should know better to not speak against her. Tell me, how many forms have you memorized?"

Zuko hung his head. "Five."

"How many has Azula memorized?"

"Fourteen."

"See? She has learned better than you, quicker than you. She knows more than you ever will. Did you know that I was going to kill you as a newborn? A non-bender as a first child? For shame. Azula was born _lucky_. You were lucky to be _born_."

Katara watched in horror as her father told her brother, her best friend, that he was worthless. Zuko looked devastated by Ozai's words; his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. He got up from the table, and, grabbing Katara's hand, ran to his room. As he was running through the halls Katara could hear Azula's cruel laughter and when it subsided she called after them, "Run, cowards, run!"

They collapsed on his bed, and he sat there, speechless. Katara understood her brother well, she knew he didn't want to talk. So she took his crown out carefully and undid his ponytail, only to tie it up in a more casual way. She undid her own hair, and sat down next to him, and stared at the floor. Footsteps neared the room and Ursa knocked on the door. "Go away!" Zuko yelled angrily. Ursa walked into the room anyway, and sat next to her son. "I'm sorry," she said, lowering her gaze.

"Is it true?" Katara asked for him, "Ozai wanted to kill him after he was born? Why?!"

Ursa sighed. "He wasn't born with the 'spark' in his eyes that firebenders have. Azulon was not happy. Ozai desired to throw him over the castle walls, for having a non-bender as a firstborn was a disgrace and disappointment. I begged him to spare him, and the Fire Sages came along and said to keep him. It was such a relief to learn that he's a firebender."

Zuko held out his palm, and, scowling at it, attempted to light a flame. All that came was smoke, and a small spark that soon sputtered out. "Well, I'm terrible at it," he said despondently.

"Just give it time, and keep practicing," Ursa said, placing a hand on her son's shoulder. She looked to Katara, who'd been silent the whole time. "You should go back to your room, little one. Go change and I'll sing to you before bed."

Katara nodded obediently and got up from her seat on the bed. Zuko's gaze followed her as she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

"Get some rest," Ursa said, getting up. "I'll see you in the morning."

Zuko stopped her. "Mommy, why is Azula so mean?"

Ursa's eyes grew misty and hazed. "I wish I knew, Zuko." She looked down at the Fire Prince. "Promise me Zuko, when you are grown up, that you will treat your country as a Fire Lord as the way you treat Katara. Protect your people. Protect your sisters. And I am sure you will grow to be a fine young man." She left the room, smiling sadly. "I love you, Zuko."

 **A/N: There are some age mistakes, but here they are to make it less confusing:**

 **e.g. Katara: 4**

 **Azula: 5**

 **Zuko: 6**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **2 years later**

They packed their bags, giddy to finally go to their favorite vacation getaway; Ember Island. Six year old Katara closed her bag, and hopped up and down, earning a raised brow from her brother. Zuko had been less and less jocose around her, and when Katara asked Ursa why, she'd responded by describing something called 'growing up.' Katara would try to play games with her brother, such as tag or Hide and Seek, but he would give some excuse and walk away from her. Katara would always feel rejected; and Azula, who was a little younger than Zuko, would offer her to play with Mai and Ty Lee.

They were nice girls overall, but Katara always felt a little left out when they were together. Mai would often occupy herself by staring at Katara's brother, and thus annoyed her to no end. She felt protective of Zuko, they'd grown up together, just the two of them. Ty Lee was the girl that Katara prefered, she was fun and energetic, just like Katara was. They would play various games while the other two, Mai and Azula, chatted underneath a tree.

Katara continued dancing, though it wasn't something Ozai was proud of her for. She was still a non-bender, and she would always disappoint. So she sought the approval from her brother and mother, begging them to come to her recitals. They'd always respond by saying that she didn't have to ask, but she always was one for commitment. Katara was an amazing dancer, quick and light on her feet, passionate yet graceful at the same time. On the stage she was an entirely different person; one that was confident and sure of herself.

Life was good for Katara, especially on that day.

"Zuko, are you excited?" She said, still bouncing up and down.

Her brother smiled. "Yeah, of course I am. Calm down, you might hurt yourself." He picked up both of their bags. "Come on, let's go," he said, walking to the door.

Katara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can carry my own bag, Zuko. I'm not helpless, you know." He grinned at her, his gold eyes shining with amusement. "I know. Come on, they're waiting for us." Katara huffed and followed him outside; they walked with purpose, not wanting Ozai to leave them behind.

Ursa and Azula waited for them with their bags. Azula glared at them and put her hands on her meager hips. "Oh, so you're here. I thought that we could finally be rid of you and leave you here."

"Azula," Ursa chided her daughter tiredly. Zuko glared at her sister and gave his bags to a nearby servant. Katara only smiled at her 'friend', and sat down in her seat, across from Azula and next to Ursa. Katara had long since learned to ignore Azula's sharp tongue; though Zuko still had some learning to do.

Ozai entered the caravan and smiled, placing a hand on both of his biological children's shoulders. "Ah, Ember Island. My favorite place. Are we all ready to go?"

"Please explain to me why Mai and Ty Lee can't go?" Azula asked. She'd changed over the past few months, her face actually resembled Ursa's, but soon it began to morph into Ozai's. No matter what she said, her comments sounded cruel and like she was mocking; and though Ursa knew this would happen, she was still sad to know that Azula would be like her father and namesake.

Zuko, on the other hand, had gone a different direction. If Katara wasn't his sister, she would've described him as 'cute.' His eyebrows were very expressive, and his gold eyes were soft, unlike Azula's, which glowed with hunger and light. Zuko always had his hair in his royal crown, but Katara still did his hair for him. The Fire Prince was naturally kind; but normally only to his sister. The two siblings, though they played less, were unnaturally close. Ursa was not too worried, they weren't actually siblings after all. Katara still didn't know who her parents were, or that she had any other parents other than Ursa and Ozai.

Katara had changed, too. She began to drift away from her adoptive family because of her physical appearance, and struggled for acceptance from the Fire Lord because she was a supposed non-bender. Her relationship with Zuko only strengthened because of that; they both felt like outcasts in the family. Sometimes they both felt like the whole family was just Ozai, Ursa, and Azula. Katara would often do the household chores and cleaned her siblings' rooms, insisting that the servants were overworked. She'd say even though she was a princess, she didn't want to be pampered her whole life. Ursa was proud of the young woman she'd become at only age six, but the Fire Lord could not care less.

"Mai and Ty Lee can't come because this is a family trip; not bring all of your friends trip," Ozai said, and their transportation began to move.

Azula huffed. "If they're not coming then I'm not either. Right, Katara?" Her expression was demanding, and it was clear that she wanted her sister to agree with her.

The Princess fixed the crown atop her head and smiled. "I don't mind it either way. 'Tis the Fire Lord's decision, not mine." Azula glared at her while Ozai nodded in approval. "Perhaps you should respect me like Katara, Azula." Katara was shocked, her father never scolded her sister, forget telling her to be like herself.

Ursa's expression remained neutral. "Yes, I agree with your father Azula. Perhaps you could show that respect to the rest of the family." Azula's mouth hung open, she'd never been scolded so much in one sitting. Zuko smirked, while Katara's expression remained simply innocent. Azula scoffed. "Whatever."

The rest of the ride was pretty boring, it consisted of Ursa and Ozai speaking to each other almost silently, and Azula and Katara talking about things such as school, firebending, or just playing games. Their relationship was strange. They liked each other, but at the same time Katara resented her sister. She still bullied and mocked her brother; and though Zuko claimed he could fend for himself, Katara was still there, by his side, scolding Azula for her behavior. Katara was an adult in many ways, she was barely like a six year old at all.

The caravan lurched forward and then stopped abruptly, indicating that they were finally at Ember Island. It was beautiful; the beach calming and there was a gentle breeze, making the whole place seem serene, so unlike what firebenders are. On top of a hill, there stood a beautiful house, only the best should be provided for the Fire Lord and his family. Zuko grabbed his and Katara's bags, and hauled them up the hill, grunting the whole way. His eight year old body wasn't built for the hard work, and Katara laughed at his ridiculousness. She seized her bag from his hand and pulled it the rest of the way up.

Azula, on the other hand, didn't hold any of her bags, and forced the poor servants to carry them. Ursa and Ozai were ahead of them, chatting aimlessly about their political predicaments. The Fire Lord was almost assassinated the previous night, the Fire Lady as well. The people were on a revolt, though their children didn't know this. Even if they did they wouldn't understand.

"How's dancing?" Zuko asked his sister.

Katara shrugged. "Eh, it's fine. How's bending practice?"

Zuko's eyes lit up and a flame sparked in his palm. "How's that?" He asked, grinning. He smiled in a strange way, he favored one side, showing off his canines, which gave him an almost animal-like look. Katara loved it.

"Impressive," she said simply.

Zuko pouted. "That's it? Only one word?" Katara nodded. "In all of it's excellency it only needed one word." Zuko laughed. "I don't think you understand _one word_ you just said." Katara rolled her eyes and walked into their vacation home. It was pretty; very simple with a living room and a kitchen in one space. The bedrooms were upstairs. Katara frowned as she realized that she'd have have to carry her ten pound bag all the way up the stairs.

"Oh pooey," she said.

"Want me to carry your bag now?" Zuko offered. Katara shook her head, she was determined to do it by herself.

They hauled their bags upstairs, and by the time they got to their rooms, they were panting and sweating. Ursa watched the two with amusement; never had she seen a prince and princess work so hard.

Katara collapsed on her bed, and sighed. She had traveled too much, her legs ached and itched to move. She had a headache, too, but that could easily be ignored. She got up, and ran downstairs, planning to go the beach. She soon heard footsteps behind her, only to see that Zuko was following her. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know you're going to the beach. I'd be a bad big brother if I let you go by yourself," he replied.

Katara turned to face him. "Can I go by myself?" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "No."

"Ugh..." She turned again, and sprinted out of the house, and onto the beach.

The sand sank into her shoes, but she didn't mind. The water, the way it was pushing and pulling, it felt as if her body pulsed to that movement. She felt like she could flow with that water, and become a part of it. She felt like she could...control it.

Zuko came up from behind her and tackled her to the ground. "Boo!" He said.

"Agh!" Katara screamed, saying she was surprised is an understatement. They both laughed as Katara flipped onto her back and began to make sand angels. She got up and shook the sand from her hair. She grabbed her swimsuit and ran straight into the water, letting the cool water lap onto her skin, and closed her eyes, letting the feeling of the waves soothe her. "Is the water too cold?" Zuko called out, "You can get hypothermia, Katara!"

"No, it's good!" Katara yelled back. He put his foot in the water and immediately retracted it. "It's too cold, you need to come out," he said.

Katara's eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? It's perfect."

Zuko shook his head. "It's freezing."

"Oh," she said, and stepped out of the water. The cold air hit her, and she shivered.

"Here," Zuko said, handing her a towel. Katara smiled graciously. "Thank you."

"No problem." Azula walked down the hill, still in her castle clothes. "What are you two doing? Mom and Dad called you guys in ten minutes ago." Zuko rolled his eyes and grabbed his sister's hand. "Come on, Katara."

They sat down. "Where were you? Your mother and I looked everywhere."

"Katara wanted to go swimming and I didn't want her to be at the beach alone." Ursa nodded, and shot Katara a knowing smile. "She should spend some time at the beach."

The Fire Lord raised an eyebrow. "Ok, then."

They ate silently, occasionally commenting on the food. The had rabbit stew and peas, though it seemed plain; it was the food that the royal family ate, and anything that that family was even near was not plain. Katara was the one to finish first. "May I be excused?" She asked her parents. They nodded, and she shot up from her seat. She changed quickly into her swimming attire and undid her hair. She immediately ran onto the beach, and sat down on one of the rocks.

The moon was completely full, and its reflection shone onto the water, rippling and changing with every breath of the air. Katara felt powerful, she felt it coursing through her veins, her need to be in the water growing. She lifted her palms to get up, but stopped suddenly as she saw that the water moved with her hand. Fear took ahold of her. Was she some kind of witch? She brought her hand down, and the water moved with it. She closed her hand into a fist, and the water turned into a bubble of ocean. She moved her hand right, left, right, left. The water bubble moved with it. She was shaking now.

She couldn't tell Ozai. Withholding information from the Fire Lord was committing treason; but Katara somehow knew that he would surely kill her if she told him. She couldn't tell Ursa. She was afraid that her own mother would develop a fear of her power. Azula was out of the question. But Zuko...

Katara trusted her brother with her life, but, she was afraid that he wouldn't accept her as his sister if she told him. He'd think that she's a monster. Because she was.

She ran from the ocean, hoping to run from herself. She hoped she left her power-curse- whatever it was, behind, at the ocean. She swung open the door and sprinted upstairs, completely discarding her family's questions. She laid on the bed, and cried.

 _I'm a monster,_ she thought. She'd only ever heard of earthbending and firebending, she'd never heard of the ability to move water. "Why did this happen to me?" She lamented to the ceiling, which stayed silent. "I really am crazy," she said, "I'm talking to a ceiling." The door open, and she jolted from surprise.

"Katara, what just happened back there?" Zuko asked, walking over to her to sit on the bed.

 _I can't tell him_ , she thought sadly, _I'm going to have to lie_.

She feigned ignorance. "What do you mean?"

Zuko rubbed his temples. "Don't play dumb with me. We were talking in the living room and then all of the sudden you burst into the room, on the verge of tears. And then, when we ask you what's going on, you just run up to your room. Even Azula's worried about you." Somehow Katara didn't believe this. "Nothing's wrong, okay? I just cut myself."

"Oh really?" Zuko said sarcastically, "Where?" Katara had to think fast. "Uh...somewhere boys can't look," she said sheepishly.

Zuko blushed instantly. "Oh...okay..."

He hugged her, and Katara hugged him back. In that moment, even though they were touching, Katara never felt so far away from her brother, and it made her want to cry. She was only six, for Twee's sake, and she already felt like they weren't related. Zuko had black hair, she had brown. Azula had gold eyes, she had blue. Ursa had fair skin, Katara's skin was dark. Ozai was a firebender, she was... whatever she is.

"I'm not your sister," she whispered as they separated. Zuko tilted his head to the side. "Yes you are."

Katara shook her head. "No, we're not siblings, Zuko. I'm not your sister, and you're not my brother." Only then did she realize how hurtful her words were. Zuko never was one for crying, but his eyes were glazed over. "What?" He said softly. _Well, no stopping now,_ Katara thought. "You heard me," she said coldly. "You are not my brother."

Zuko stared at the ground. His voice was shaky when he finally spoke. "Fine, you can believe that if you want to," he clenched his fists, "but your my sister, whether we're the same blood or not. You are definitely more of a sister than Azula ever was. We grew up together; did everything together. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Katara smiled. "You're my best friend, too."

PAGE BREAK

Their visit to Ember Island was low-key. They spent most of their time at the beach, but the whole family could not understand why Katara feared and avoided the ocean like the plague. Azula, having nothing else to do, taught her siblings a game that Mai and Ty Lee showed her. It was called volleyball, and Ozai and Ursa would enjoy laying on a towel together while watching their three children play. Katara understood the game perfectly; Zuko had some troubles at first, but his sisters helped him, and soon he was better than the both of them combined.

It was a time where the whole family were together, all grudges forgotten. It was a rare time for the royal family. Katara felt devastated by the fact that they had to go home, but all three children's eyes lit up when the Fire Lord told them that their Uncle Iroh had sent them presents from his work in Ba Sing Se.

They all hopped up and down as Ursa read the letter to them.

 _Dear Brother and his family,_

 _My work is going fine, and I am okay. I really do miss you all. And to my wonderful nieces and nephew, I brought you presents! Yes, I know you're all smiling and bursting with anticipation._

 _For Azula, I got her the newest doll that is very popular among the young girls of the Earth Kingdom._

 _For Zuko, a dagger. Read the inscription, my young nephew. I know that one day you will grow to be a fine young man._

 _For my lovely Katara, a book. Please read the note inside._

 _I hope that you and Ursa are doing alright._

 _Farewell,_

 _Iroh_

Zuko gasped at the sight of his gift that read: _Never give up without a fight_.

Ursa handed Katara a book with a leather cover. It was beautiful, it was sewn to hold all the pages together. Katara could not stop touching it, it felt so soft. She ran to her room and locked the door, hoping to read Iroh's letter in private.

 _Dear Katara,_

 _This book is about all of the elements and all the civilizations that live in this world, and the balance that all the benders have. I know that you have probably experienced some unfamiliar things now, but know that you should not be afraid._

 _There are others like you._

 _I know that you will grow up to be a kind, beautiful and prosperous woman. Ursa has told me many things about you, and I wish to see again._

 _I hope you like the book, I wrote it myself!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Uncle Iroh_

 _Others like me?_ Katara wondered. _What does he mean?_

She flipped through the pages. What is an air nomad? But then, she gasped. A picture showed a man in the flow with a bubble like shape that Katara imagined was water. A symbol was painted next to it; a circle shape with wave like swirls. It described a civilization that lived in the north and south poles. They had the ability to move water, just like her. They were called...

"Waterbenders."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **3 years later**

It seemed like a day like any other.

It started out with Katara reading Iroh's book for the thousandth time, and then she got ready. Since she usually woke up early, she headed towards Zuko's room, since he still did not how to do his hair. He was still asleep on the bed, his mouth wide open, and his hair surrounded his head, though it was still in a ponytail. Katara giggled. "Catching flies, Zuko?" He shot up quicker than possible and searched the room for intruders. His gaze was sharp and angry, but his face softened at the sight of his nine year old sister.

"Don't scare me like that. I could hurt you," he said in that adorable voice of his. Katara rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She undid his hair, "You, on the other hand, cannot." She straightened it with her fingers and tied it tightly, wrapping the red string around it. She grabbed the crown from the Prince's dresser and placed it atop his head. "Remind me why you still don't know how to do this?" She asked him, her hands on her hips.

Zuko smiled sheepishly. "You never taught me," he replied.

"Lies."

"Uh...I'm not good at it?"

"Not an excuse. A prince shouldn't be so helpless."

"Says the non-bender," Zuko said, but not to be mean-spirited.

 _I am a bender_ , Katara thought. Somehow, for the last three years, she'd kept her bending a secret. She read about the Water Tribes excessively; and during midnight on the full moons, she would often go to the palace garden pond to practice. At first, she could only bend on the full moon, but soon enough she could do it almost every day of the month. She memorized every single form that Iroh had written for her; but deep down inside she still wondered how he'd known. She'd even discovered that she could heal when she tripped one night after she practiced. She used some of the water to clean the scratch on her forearm but it began to glow instead. The scratch disappeared instantly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on, let's go to the gardens. I don't feel like dancing today."

"Why not?" Zuko asked, but he began to follow her anyway.

"'Cause. My legs are still sore from yesterday's practice." Zuko nodded. He'd seen how crazy her teacher was the previous day. She made her dance the same sequence over and over again, and never stopped to allow Katara to rest. Katara was such an amazing dancer, her movements were so free and her body flowed like water. Zuko was nothing like that. He was meant to be strong, to be powerful; and angry. Not free at all. They were so different it baffled him.

They stopped underneath their favorite willow tree. Turtle ducks waddled up to them and Katara giggled, pulling a small piece of bread from her royal robes. She threw them the bread. The ducks quacked in appreciation and waddled to her, granting her permission to pet them. Zuko watched carefully, wondering how animals loved her so much.

"I have a recital this weekend," Katara pointed out, looking at him. The Fire Prince nodded, still looking towards the pond. "Can you come?" Katara asked him.

"Of course," he said. He fisted grass into his hand. "Grandpa Azulon isn't doing so well."

Katara looked down at his hands. "He's sick," Zuko continued, "Dad's talking with him right now. He told me yesterday that our lives would get a million times better after he talks to him." Katara remembered Azulon. He was a cruel and strict old man, Azula's namesake.

They sat in silence, staring at the gardens, drinking in its beauty. But their peace didn't last very long. Azula walked towards them, a smirk on her face. Katara raised an eyebrow. "What is it now, Azula?"

Azula pointed at her brother. "Daddy's going to kill you," she said in a singsong voice.

"What?"

Azula looked at her nails. "As you know, Zuzu, our daddy has been ruling alongside Azulon, as he is too sick to rule by himself. Our dear cousin, Lu Ten, died in battle. Daddy went to talk to Azulon and I decided to eavesdrop on him," she played with Zuko's dagger, but Zuko did not object, because he had a good idea about what was going to happen next, "Daddy tried to convince Azulon to take Iroh's place as next in line. Grandpa told him that Iroh's suffered enough, and that daddy's suffering had just begun. He wants Ozai to know what it's like to lose a firstborn. So, he's gonna kill you."

Katara stood up in outrage. "How dare you lie to him!" She reached forward and slapped Azula, who stood there, confused and dazed. She grabbed Zuko's hand, whose eyes were wide in fear. They ran to his room, and the whole way there, he said, "Azula always lies. Azula always lies," as if it was a mantra. Katara closed the door and hugged the frightened prince. He was shaking at the thought of his own father killing him. And the hard part of the whole ordeal was that Ozai was the kind of man to go through with it.

Katara whispered encouraging words in his ear. "It's okay," she said, "He's not going to hurt you. You're safe."

"Azula always lies," was his response. Katara looked at him sadly, she knew that after that night, he would never be the innocent child he was. He was forced to face the ugliness of his father's cruelty; and thus he was forced to grow up quicker than he should've. And his sister; his biological sister had no heart at only ten years of age. Katara knew that if she wasn't there that Zuko would truly be broken by fear.

Could fate be so unkind?

They sat there like that for hours, the anticipation of Ozai at the door killing them. "I'm scared," Zuko said, looking down at Katara with wide eyes. Katara nodded silently and undid his hair, it was something that she'd done every morning, and every night. It was something regular in her life. "I'm scared too," she whispered. She undid her own hair and placed her crown on the dresser. And then, a knock.

They stopped all movements, time seemed to move slower as dread replaced their blood in their veins. The door opened, only to reveal Ursa, looking so beautiful to Zuko in the moonlight. But her face was distorted into an expression that was of pain. She walked in noiselessly and stopped at the bed post. Katara wrapped her arms against her adoptive brother and brought him closer to her. "You're not going to take him to Ozai, are you?" She said, voice shaky. Ursa shook her head and looked towards Zuko.

"Zuko, my love. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, my little prince. No matter how much things may seem to change, never forget who you are." She smiled at him and looked towards Katara.

She reached into her robes and pulled out a blue choker necklace. "I know that you know you're a waterbender. I saw you practicing in the gardens. You will grow up to be such a beautiful woman, Katara. I found this necklace, on the basket in which you were brought in. I love you both. And no matter what happens, I will always be your mother." She smiled at them one last time, and walked completely out of their life.

Katara turned the necklace and read the engraving on the back.

 _Katara_

 _The Last of her Kind_

Even though she had known for years that Ursa and Ozai weren't her real parents, it still hit her hard. She was relieved to finally learn Azula wasn't her sister...but Zuko...

She looked towards him. All those years she'd been hugging and playing with a boy that wasn't related with her at all. It was really awkward to her, to say in the least. But she still cared about him, a lot. She would do anything for him,and from what she'd just learned, they'd only known each other for seven years. Katara got up, and returned to her own room, leaving Zuko to his thoughts.

He shot up quickly and ran to the gardens, ignoring the burning sensation in his legs. He halted at the sight of his father. Earlier, he would've been afraid; but right then he wanted nothing more but to know where his mother was. "Dad? Where's mom?" He asked Ozai, who only hung his head in sorrow. "Dad! Where did she go?!" He begged him to answer. Ozai did not respond, tears only fell down his face. "Please!" Zuko pleaded, crying for the first time in eight years. Ozai only turned his head, and walked out of the gardens.

Zuko sprinted back to his room and fell onto his bed, crying relentlessly. Katara opened the door, and saw him on the bed. She sat next to him, and wrapping her arms around him, they cried together for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **2 years later**

The palace had changed since Ursa's disappearance. Iroh returned, and Ozai got full control after Azulon died. The new Fire Lord became more cruel and withdrawn ever since the Fire Lady left; and the three siblings were more separated than ever. Azula became like a female version of Ozai, cold and spoiled. Her fire began to turn blue, and she was devastatingly powerful. Katara spent more time in the gardens, practicing her bending, which left Zuko alone. He often spent his spare time using his dual blades.

He didn't seem like a thirteen year old boy. For one he was much stronger, and much angrier. Katara had shut herself off from him; and it fueled him to close himself off from the rest of the world. He didn't know why Katara always avoided him, and his hair was always made incorrectly because she wasn't there to do it for him. He was lonely, and it felt terrible. Zuko didn't even know why he was so infuriated, he just was. Perhaps it was because Ursa left him. Perhaps it was because Katara left him.

He was walking through the halls of the palace when he ran into his fake sister. She was holding the laundry again, and was walking to the washroom. She didn't look where she was going, so she ran right into the young prince. "Oh, sorry!" She said, surprised. She began picking up the scattered clothes, and looked up to see who was helping her. Zuko smiled, but the gesture was foreign that it looked pained. Katara bunched up all the clothes in her arms and walked at super speed. Zuko grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. Katara blushed, and she immediately felt embarrassed.

"What's going on?" He asked, "Why don't you talk to me anymore?"

Katara shrugged. "I don't know what you mean. I talk to you all the time."

Zuko scoffed. "Yeah right. Last time you truly talked to me was a month ago. You've been avoiding me since Ursa left us."

Katara looked away, tears building up in her eyes. The wound of Ursa's disappearance was still fresh to her. Zuko's eyes softened at the sight of his best friend on the verge of tears, but he continued to question her. "Katara, I miss you," he said gently.

That did it. Katara ran from him, completely discarding the clothes she was carrying. Zuko stood there, feeling completely confused and rejected. He yelled in rage and kicked at the walls, feeling the need to release all his pent up anger. Iroh heard the commotion, and tapped the prince's shoulder.

"Zuko," he said sternly, "why are you so angry?"

Zuko scowled at him. "None of your concerns, Uncle."

"I think it is," Iroh chortled, "because my nephew just yelled and kicked at a wall." Once he saw Zuko's expression, however, he got serious. "It's because of Katara, isn't it?"

Zuko sighed and nodded. He reached up and fixed his lopsided crown. "She's been ignoring me," Zuko said. "We've been inseparable for years. But now, she wants nothing to do with me. I feel really...alone." Iroh nodded. "Sometimes," he said, "people need to be alone in order to understand themselves and why the things that happened happen." He smiled. "I have to go to a war meeting." He turned to leave, but was stopped by the hand of his nephew.

"Please let me go," he begged, "I need to get my mind off of her."

Iroh hesitated, but he nodded. "But you must promise not to speak. These old men are very sensitive." Zuko nodded, and they entered the war chambers.

Several old men entered the room. Ozai appeared on the throne, surrounded by flames. And then, the meeting began. A general laid out a map. "Here's my plan: we move the new recruits to the east, towards the Earth Kingdom troops."

"How you expect a new division of troops to defeat the whole army?" Someone pointed out.

The general smirked. "I don't."

This infuriated Zuko. "So you're just going to leave that whole division to die?" He said irately, "Those soldiers love and fight for their country! How can you abandon them like that?" The flames that surrounded Ozai grew. "How dare you speak against one of _my_ generals in _my_ war chamber?! To resolve this, you will participate in an Agni Kai for your lack of respect!" Zuko felt arrogant, like he could do anything. He faced the general.

"I am not afraid."

* * *

Katara ran to her room, leaving a confused and hurt Zuko behind her. A part of her regretted running from him, but at the same time, she needed to get away. Her feelings for him felt strange and foreign, and being around him only made them worse.

She collapsed onto her bed, and read her book, simultaneously playing with an orb of water. She turned the pages; fascinated by the art. It was hard to believe that the whole book was handcrafted. The silence filled her ears, and she was finally at peace. All the guards were gone, because of the war meeting that began a half an hour ago. The servants were walking back and forth down the halls; and soon it was like a steady rhythm, and it soothed Katara to sleep.

She snapped awake when a servant knocked on the door. She squinted her eyes from the light as she walked to the door and opened it. A young servant, around her twenties, bowed before Katara.

"Princess Katara," she said hurriedly, "Prince Zuko...he's in trouble. He is going to participate in an Agni Kai." Katara's eyes widened. An Agni Kai was a fire duel, and often times the younger opponent lost. She pushed the servant aside and sprinted to the arena right outside the palace.

Katara thought that she'd be sick. Hundreds of people were inside the seats, waiting for when the young prince and his opponent would come out. Katara took a seat in the front row. She knew that she would interfere; and if you interrupted an Agni Kai it meant death. But she didn't care. All she cared about was Zuko. It was so loud in the arena, and Katara shivered as she felt the wickedness of all the spectators in the air. Azula sat next to her, smirking. Azula actually somewhat liked Katara, though Katara didn't know that.

"I see our idiot brother is finally getting what he deserves," she said.

"You're disgusting," Katara said, thinking that 'disgusting' was the perfect word to describe the whole fire nation, with a few exceptions. Then the crowd cheered as Zuko entered the arena, proud and arrogant.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. "Don't do this!" He looked towards her, his gaze soft and kind. But it hardened quickly, and he shook his head. He got into the starting position as his opponent entered the arena.

He was tall, and was covered in shadows. He had a cape, and as he uncovered it, it revealed a large, muscled body. Katara immediately felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as the man turned his head.

It was Ozai.

He began to advance towards Zuko who immediately dropped to the ground at the sight of his father.

"Please!" He begged, "I didn't mean to disrespect you!" He was trembling, his voice shaky. "I had the best interest at heart! I only meant to show my respect to the Fire Nation!"

"You don't know what respect is," Ozai snarled, "You will learn respect. And suffering will be your teacher."

"I am your only son! I am loyal to you and I would never purposely disrespect you!" Zuko lifted his head, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was shuddering violently from terror. "Get up and fight me!" Ozai commanded. "I won't fight you!" Zuko refused. Ozai lifted his hand and it caught on fire.

"Nooo!" Katara cried, and jumped in front of him. She reflexively reached out with her hands, and the flames licked her arms and burned her hands. She yelled in agony as she fell to the ground. And there lay an eleven year old girl, with burns on her hands and all the way up her arms. The crowd gasped and booed Ozai, outraged that he hurt such a young girl.

Zuko collapsed next to her and cradled her with his arms. "How could you?! She was your _daughter_!" He screamed angrily. Ozai pointed at the two of them. "You two disappointments are no children of mine. Pathetic cowards, that's what you are! You wouldn't fight me like a man! And you, girl," he growled, "You disrupted an Agni Kai. You should be punished!"

"No!"

"She's just a kid!"

"Banish them!"

Ozai curled his lip at the sound of the roars of the crowd. "I hereby banish both of you! You are to be stripped of your crowns. Zuko, you are not my son and your honor will be restored once you find the avatar! And Katara, you were never my daughter. You are to be sent to the Northern Water Tribe to live the rest of your life as a servant!"

Katara coughed, the whole world was spinning. Her burns were killing her, she needed water, _now_. "Zuko," she whispered, "take me to water." Zuko's eyebrows furrowed, confused by her request. Nonetheless, he picked her up gently and ran to the pond in the palace gardens. Katara's body went slack; and he ran faster. They finally reached the pond, and Zuko set her on the grass by the shore. Katara reached for the water and an orb of water rose onto her arm. It began to glow as Katara healed herself.

Zuko's eyes widened. He didn't know that Katara was a Waterbender. Was she hiding more from him? How much did he really know about her?

Katara sighed in relief as her burns began to fade. Zuko saw them one last time and soon he was overtaken by rage that Katara had gotten hurt because of him.

"How could you do this?!" He yelled angrily, "You shamed _both of us_! I was supposed to take it like a man!" He kicked at the rocks."You weren't supposed to get hurt," he said shakily.

Katara looked up at the former prince fearfully. "I was protecting you," she said quietly.

Zuko dropped down next to his fake sister. "That's my job, Kat," he replied softly.

A servant bowed to them for the last time. "Prince Zuko, Princess Katara. It is time for you to get packed up and leave." They nodded. Zuko held out his hand and helped Katara up.

"I'm going to miss you," Katara cried as she threw her arms around him. Zuko nodded into her beautiful brown hair. "I will too." Katara gripped him tightly. "I don't ever want to let go," she said. Zuko laughed. "You're going to have to let go sometime today."

Katara stepped away from their embrace. "Goodbye Zuko."

"Goodbye Katara."

And as they packed and entered their ships as they were banished, their last thoughts were of each other.


End file.
